The Judge
The Judge is a member of New Eden and a potential Gun for Hire in Far Cry: New Dawn. They are the new identity of the Junior Deputy from[[ Far Cry 5| Far Cry 5]], brainwashed by Joseph Seed and wracked by guilt from the events of the nuclear holocaust and the deaths of their fellow officers. Having been taken hostage by Joseph and forced to spend years in captivity, the Deputy succumbed to their guilt and begged Joseph for forgiveness and to give them a mask so they may cleanse their sins. After emerging from the bunker, the Deputy is given the title of Judge, and becomes New Eden's silent protector. History The Judge is the Father’s Shadow. They speak no words and obey the Father perfectly. The Judge is never seen without their mask, feeling ashamed of their failure to stop the destruction of Hope County (see The Junior Deputy for more details). The Father originally considered ending the Deputy's life, but he instead chose to adopt them as a member of his new family. Over time, the Deputy became plagued by guilt and doubt over whether they made the right choices. The Deputy came to believe in Joseph, and chose to follow him unquestioningly since if Joseph spoke for God, then all his choices would inevitably be right. The Deputy asked Joseph for a mask so they can be reborn without sin as Joseph's Judge and hide away their shameful past. The Father complied with the fallen Deputy's wishes and gave them a mask to hide their shame. Becoming the Judge gave the Deputy the chance to live a life without sin, help without doubt, and ultimately allowed the Deputy the opportunity to seek redemption in the new world. Initially through notes left behind, The Judge didn't feel comfortable with their new role, not believing they could be saved or that they could have their sins cleansed, but The Father kept reminding them that all is forgiven. Eventually The Judge fully accepted their role and followed The Father without hesitation. Far Cry: New Dawn The Judge guards the New Eden compund and will only grant The Security Captain entrance into New Eden if they have the book Joseph's Word. During the mission "The Prophecy", the Captain goes to Dutch's Island and follows the Eden's Gate symbols in order to retrieve Joseph's Word. The book was found in Dutch's Bunker, along with various scribbled notes detailing the Deputy's mindset as they transformed into the Judge. After delivering the book to Ethan Seed, the New Edeners urge Ethan to have the Captain partake in their sacrament so they can journey north and retrieve the Father. The Captain undergoes this mission and brings back Joseph Seed to New Eden. Once in New Eden, Joseph hails the Captain as New Eden's "shepherd" and rallies New Eden to wage war on the Highwaymen. Joseph has permitted the Judge to follow the Captain, making the Judge the Captain's Gun for hire. Gameplay attributes As a Gun For Hire, the Judge specializes in archery and stealth tactics. Leveling them up turns hostile wildlife neutral for as long as the Judge is accompanying the Captain. Their final upgrade lets them shoot three arrows at once, which deals enough damage to kill most human enemies instantly at close range. The ability's spread makes it largely ineffective at long range, though. Being a sniper-type companion, the Judge is rather fragile and easily incapacitated once enemies pinpoint their location. While deadly in the early-to-mid game, they lose much of their lethality when armored enemies begin to show up that they cannot kill in one shot. Trivia *It's been confirmed by in-game dialogue, that they are the Junior Deputy from Far Cry 5. Hurk refers to them as "Dep" and comments on the character "Still being the silent type." Hurk also appears to be terrified of them now. Pastor Jerome says the Deputy has changed and isn't the person he once knew and is shocked with how The Deputy became New Eden's Judge. Carmina Rye, however, believes there's still some of the old Deputy inside them, saying that they aren't just helping the Scavengers for New Eden and Joseph's sake, but more importantly to help their former friends. Like others, Nick Rye is uneasy about the Deputy's change, but asked them if they are alright and to respond using only simple gestures. *If Gina Guerra is present with the Judge, Gina will confide in the Judge, and ask if she's going to "fuck up" her kid. The Judge simply shrugs and grunts, and Gina leaves with a "good talk." *The Judge makes both high and low pitch sounds as a result of their ambiguous gender. *According to Joseph Seed's diary, when he witnessed the Deputy struggle with their guilt, he considered killing them as mercy. However, he decided to teach them a lesson by forgiving them so that they will know what it is to be judged as they have judged. Many say Joseph Seed has changed the Deputy, but Joseph and even Pastor Jerome Jeffries thinks the Deputy also changed Joseph Seed. *When talking to Nana, the Judge can be heard weeping under their mask and she will try to comfort them. Nana advised The Security Captain to get the Judge a therapist. *The Judge is the only human Gun for Hire that does not have a sidearm, making them useless when riding in the passenger seat of a vehicle. *When entering Prosperity The Judge will hang by Nick Rye's garage. This could suggest that they do this because of the two's friendship before the bombs and the fact that they are the god-father/mother of Carmina. *It is not explicitly stated if The Judge has consumed The Apple of Eden, which Joseph has given to his Chosen to help them wage war against the hostile environment and Highwaymen. *Despite The Judge's devotion to Joseph, they are present and emotionless in several scenes where Ethan Seed outwardly expresses his desire to uproot Joseph's rule and fake The Father's death, most noticeably the scene right before the Security Captain leaves for the North. Gallery Far Cry New Dawn Far Cry ND TJ.png|The Judge in Roster menu in Far Cry New Dawn The Judge kneels before Joseph.png|The Judge looking over the Father's corpse Category:Characters Category:Guns for Hire Category:Far Cry New Dawn Characters Category:Alive